Niccolò Machiavelli
Niccolò Macchiavelli ist ein unsterblicher Humani, dessen Meister Aten ist. Er ist ein mächtiger Magier und besitzt trotz seines enormen Ehrgeizes immer noch Skrupel. Historisches Niccolò Machiavelli wurde am dritten Mai1469 in Florenz geboren. Seine Eltern waren Bartolomea de' Nelli und Bernadro Machiavelli, welcher ihm als Notar und Rechtsgelehrter eine humanistische Bildung zukommen gelassen hat. Aufgewachsen ist Machiavelli unter der Herrschaft der Medici-Familie. Über seine Jugend ist nicht viel bekannt, sein erster politischer Auftritt geschah im Laufe der republikanischen Wende 1494, während der die Medicis aus Florenz vertrieben wurden. 1498 kandidierte Machiavelli für ein Amt der Stadtkanzlei, scheiterte jedoch. Seine eigentliche politische Karriere begann mit Sturz und Hinrichtung des damals die Stadt regierenden Dominikaners Gerolama Savonarola im Mai des gleichen Jahres, nach der er einen Posten in der Stadtregierung bekam, in dem er für viele militärische und diplomatische Angelegenheiten verantwortlich war. In den folgenden Jahren eignete sich Machiavelli durch viele diplomatische Reisen durch Italien und auch ganz Europa ein fundiertes Wissen über Staats- und Militärstrukturen an. 1501 heiratete er Marietta Corsini. Der Ehe entsprangen sechs Kinder. Machiavelli war Gast an den Höfen vom französischen Ludwig XII. sowie dem habsburgischen Kaiser Maximillian und sorgte für den Aufbau einer florentinischen Armee, nachdem ein Söldnerheer dem Stadtstaat im Krieg gegen Pisa mehrere militärische Misserfolge eingebracht. Dies trug Früchte - 1509 errang die florentinische Armee den Sieg. 1512 gelangten die Medici mit päpstlicher Unterstützung wieder an die Macht, was dazu führte, dass Machiavelli politischen Einfluss und Ämter verlor. Im folgenden Jahr wurde er unter Verdacht, an einer Verschwörung gegen die Medici beteiligt worden zu sein, verhaftet und gefoltert. Infolge dieser Geschehnisse zog sich Machiavelli 1513 aus dem städtischen Leben auf sein Landgut zurück, wo er seine politischen Schriften verfasste, in denen er zum Beispiel dafür argumentierte, dass ein Herrscher sein Handeln streng am Wohle seines Staats abhängig machen sollte. Sein wichtigstes Werk ist die "Discotsi sopra la prima deca die Tito Livio" über die ersten zehn Bücher des Titus Livius", das er von 1513 bis 1517 verfasste, in dem Stabilität einer Herrschaft an der Charakterstärke, Tugend und Moral des herrschenden Fürsten festmachte. Er sicherte in seinen Werken den Herrschenden absolute Handlungsfreiheit zu, was bei seinen Zeitgenossen auf Unverständnis stieß und womit er sich gleichzeitig bei der Medici-Regierung als Ausweis für seine Eignung für politische Ämter bewarb. Trotzdem schaffte Machiavelli es nicht, eine dauerhafte, wichtige politische Position zu bekommen, weshalb er sich bis zum erneuten Zusammenbruch der Medici-Herrschaft 1527 schriftstellerischen Tätigkeit und der Literatur widmete. 1525 wurde Machiavelli politisch rehabilitiert, damit er im Namen der Medici mit dem deutschen Reich verhandeln konnte. Durch diesen Anteil in der Medici-Herrschaft verlor er nach deren Sturz 1527 erneut all seine Ämter, als wieder eine republikanische Regierung an die Macht kam. Drei Jahre später erlangten die Medici ihre alte Position wieder, woraus der am 21. Juni 1527 verstorbene Machiavelli jedoch keinen Vorteil mehr ziehen konnte. Biografie Vorgeschichte Machiavelli war einer der wichtigsten Politiker seiner damaligen Zeit. Er war mit einer Frau namens Marietta verheiratet, welche es nicht guthieß, dass er durch seine zunehmende Involvierung in die Politik anfing, Menschen weniger als Individuen denn als Freunde oder Feinde einzuteilen. Sie hielt ihm ihren Sohn Guido vors Gesicht und fragte ihn, ob er ein Mensch oder ein gesichtsloses Wesen sei. Vor vierhundert Jahren rettete er Dagon das Leben. Seitdem arbeitet dieser für Machiavelli und war ihm über die Jahre hinweg immer loyal gegenüber eingestellt. Im Laufe der Zeit hat Machiavelli Dagon sein Leben und seine Freiheit zu verdanken. Vor dreihundert Jahren hat er das Grab der Flamels ausgehoben, um zu überprüfen, ob sie tatsächlich tot waren. Als die Särge leer waren, war er nicht wirklich überrascht. Er hat nicht mitbekommen, dass die Flamels ihn dabei beobachteten. Er hat schon früh angefangen, Masken zu sammeln und wollte 1898 die Kabuki-Masken an sich bringen, wurde jedoch von einem Prinzen aus dem Hause Romanow überboten, was ihn jedoch nicht gestört hat. Er wusste, dass sie nach einigen Jahrzehnten wieder zum Verkauf stehen würden. Das Autofahren hat er von Karl Benz gelernt. Irgendwann traf er unter unbekannten Umständen auf Scathach, die das Zusammentreffen beendete, als sie ihn durch eine geschlossene Türe trat. Der dunkle Magier Machiavelli tritt zuerst bei einer von ihm geförderten Auktion auf, bei der er Kabuki-Masken ersteigern möchte. Er ist zuversichtlich, sie zu kaufen, wird allerdings von einem Anruf gestört. Er ist nicht glücklich darüber, dass Dee der Anrufer ist. Dieser informiert ihn über Flamels Ankunft in Paris und erwähnt auch, dass Scathach den Alchemysten begleitet. Dies verstimmt ihn aufgrund negativer Erfahrungen in der Vergangenheit mit ihr. Er verspottet Dee leicht, als dieser ihm von den Zwillingen berichtet und davon, dass er es nicht unterbinden konnte, dass die Hexe Sophie in Luftmagie unterrichtet hat. Nachdem Machiavelli seine Hilfe bei der Gefangennahme der Zwillinge zugesichert hat, legt Dee auf und Machiavelli ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die gesuchten Personen gefangen nehmen kann. Während er in seinem Auto sitzt, überlegt er mithilfe einer digitalen Karte, welche Kraftlinie Flamel für seine Reise benutzt haben könnte, als die von dem Alchemysten versehentlich betätigten Alarmanlagen ihm zeigen, dass er in Sacré-Cœur ist. Er sucht sich einen Zauber aus, um ihn dort zu halten und entscheidet sich dafür, einen Tulpa zu erschaffen. Dieses Wesen hält Flamel, Scathach und die Zwillinge Sophie und Josh Newman lange genug auf. Als er selbst an der Basilika angekommen ist, beginnt er, sich mit Flamel zu unterhalten, wobei er die Distanz zwischen ihnen langsam verringert. Er erklärt Flamel, dass die Polizei das gesamte Gebiet abgeriegelt hat und ist sich sicher, bald sowohl Flamel als auch die Zwillinge und Scathach in seiner Gewalt und somit über Dee triumphiert zu haben. Er fordert Flamel mit dem Versprechen, ihm nichts zu tun, auf, sich zu ergeben. Flamel weigert sich und auch wenn er sagt, dass er es weder mit Machiavelli noch Dee aufnehmen könnte, ist Machiavelli für einen Moment von einem alten, unversöhnlichen Ausdruck in den Augen des Alchemysts erschrocken. Anschließend riecht er Vanilleduft, kurz bevor Nebel die Umgebung durchflutet. Auch wenn er der Polizei den Zugriff befiehlt, können die vier im dichten Nebel fliehen, trotzdem ist er zuversichtlich, den Alchemysten zu fangen. Er befiehlt, das gesamte Gebiet um den Montmartre abzuriegeln und steigt anschließend in seinen Wagen. Dort öffnet er sein Verzeichnis von Unsterblichen, findet für die Flamels jedoch keine Verbündeten. Sein Fahrer - Dagon - wirft ein, dass Flamel in Paris unvorsichtiger sein wird als sonst, weil er die Stadt trotz Jahrhunderte langer Abwesenheit immer noch als seine Heimat ansehen wird. Machiavelli fragt Dagon darauf, wo sein Zuhause sei, was dieser mit der Tatsache beantwortet, dass es schon lange nicht mehr existiere und er der letzte seiner Art sei. Ebenfalls sagt er, dass er Machiavelli nicht sehr unähnlich sei, woraufhin dieser einwendet, dass Dagon kein Mensch sei. Als Dagon fragt, ob Machiavelli einer sei, braucht dieser einige Zeit, um es bestätigen zu können. Er geht sein Dossier durch und stellt fest, dass es sieben Unsterbliche in Paris gibt, von denen fünf mit den Dunklen Älteren verbündet sind und Katharina de Medici nur sich selbst loyal ist. Allerdings stößt er auf den Graf von Saint Germain, welcher bekanntermaßen ein Freund von Flamel ist. Er schickt RAID-Beamte, um Scathach und die Zwillinge in einem Café festnehmen sollen, welche die Schattenhafte jedoch ohne jedes Problem besiegen kann. Anschließend informiert Machiavelli Dee über seinen Fehlschlag, welcher entrüstet ist und Machiavelli vorwirft, sie schon fast gehabt zu haben, womit er darauf verweist, einen Spion in Machiavellis Reihen zu haben. Durch den Vorwurf, dass Dee durch den Einsatz von schwarzer Magie ebenso nahe dran gewesen sei, die gesuchten Personen zu fangen wie er, teilt Machiavelli ihm mit, dass es auch in Dees Umgebung jemanden gibt, der für ihn arbeitet. Er informiert Dee, dass Flamel wahrscheinlich mit Saint-Germain Kontakt aufnehmen wird. Anschließend beendet Dee das Gespräch und Machiavelli besieht sich die Umgebung - das von Scathach verwüstete Café. Dabei muss er sich unwillig eingestehen, dass seine schwache Hoffnung, die Kriegerin könnte mit den Jahren nachgelassen hat, trügerisch gewesen war. Er beschließt, mit den Disir Kontakt aufzunehmen, auch wenn er selbst weiß, dass diese Entscheidung nicht unbedingt klug ist, allerdings befindet er sie für nötig. Da seine Männer Saint-Germain überwacht haben, gelingt es ihm, diesem zu seinem Treffen mit Flamel zum Eiffelturm zu folgen, wo er den Alchemyst und seine Begleiter entdeckt. Allerdings lässt Saint-Germain ein Feuerwerk vom Eiffelturm ausgehen, weshalb die Anwesenden Menschen von dem Schauspiel gebannt sind und so ein Chaos verursachen, in dem die Gruppe verschwinden kann. Ein Polizeibeamter fragt ihn, ob sie sich trotz der Tatsache, Zivilisten zu verletzen, durch die Menschenmenge kämpfen sollen, was Machiavelli jedoch verneint. Er erkennt, dass die Zwillinge, der Graf und Scathach zwar in der Menge verschwunden sind, Flamel jedoch immer noch an seinem alten Platz steht. Er befiehlt einem Kommisar, Flamel lebendig und unversehrt bei ihm abzuliefern. Dagon bietet an, den Flüchtigen aufgrund ihres Geruchs zu folgen, allerdings lehnt Machiavelli ab, da er Saint-Germain für berechenbar hält und weiß, dass er sie zu einem seiner Häuser bringen wird. Später telefoniert er ein weiteres Mal mit Dee und berichtet ihm, wo sich die Zwillinge und Scathach aufhalten. Allerdings ist auffällig, dass er angibt, dass die drei dort mit Saint-Germain sind und es dort keine weiteren Bewohner gibt, woraus man schließen kann, dass er weder von der Heirat des Grafen mit Johanna von Orléans weiß noch davon, dass sie zusammen wohnen. Bevor Dee ein weiteres Mal auflegt, weist dieser ihn an, nichts zu unternehmen, bis er in Paris angekommen ist. Machiavelli hat nicht vor, dem Folge zu leisten, allerdings ruft sein Meister ihn an und befiehlt, auf Dee zu warten. Machiavelli ist davon erschrocken, da das letzte Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinem Meister Aten, welchen er nicht beim Namen nennt, eineinhalb Jahrhunderte her ist. Er fragt sich, wer Dees Gebieter ist, da sein eigener zu den mächtigsten unter den Älteren gehört und nur wenige ihm etwas vorschreiben können. Dagon betritt den Raum und informiert ihn über die Sicherung von Saint-Germains Haus, allerdings glaubt Machiavelli nicht, dass dies genügt, da Saint-Germain ein sehr mächtiger Feuermagier ist, Flamel sechs Beamte, die Pistolen auf ihn gerichtet haben, auf dem Bauch liegend besiegt hat und die Schattenhafte eine nicht einzuschätzende Kraft ist. Aus diesem Grund erkundigt er sich nach den Disir. Dagon gibt an, dass sie bald eintreffen werden und Machiavelli fordert ihn auf, seinen Hass gegen Scathach, dessen genaue Hintergründe er nicht kennt, zu ignorieren und mit vollem Kopf bei der Sache zu sein, da Erfolg die beste Rache sei. Er verspricht, dass Dagon Scathach töten kann, sollte sie die Disir besiegen. Als Dagon daraufhin erwidert, dass die Disir nicht unterliegen werden, da sie Nidhogg mitbringen, ist Machiavelli zuerst entsetzt, entschließt sich jedoch daraufhin, dass das Risiko, dass der Drache die Stadt zerstören könnte, ein geringer Preis ist, sollte dadurch die Kriegerprinzessin getötet werden. Nachdem Dee in Paris angekommen ist, begrüßt Machiavelli ihn dort und offenbart seinen Plan, die Walküren auf Scathach loszulassen und trifft sich anschließend mit ihnen. Dee zweifelt daran, dass sie die Schattenhafte besiegen können, was die Disir kränkt. Machiavelli entschärft die Situation, in dem er seine Gäste bittet, dem Doktor von Nidhogg zu erzählen - die Komponente Nidhogg überzeugt Dee schließlich. Machiavelli fragt, was die Disir als Bezahlung für ihre Dienste fordern. Diese lächeln daraufhin und Machiavelli gesteht sich ein, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck ihn zusammenzucken lässt, obwohl er viel Leid und Elend gesehen hat, und sagen, dass sie bloß Rache an Scathach fordern. Nachdem die Disir vor Saint-Germaints Haus das Auto verlassen haben, warten Dee und Machiavelli in sicherem Abstand, während sie Nidhogg hervorrufen. Er wirft Dee die Zerstörung des Weltenbaums vor und sagt, dass Dee unüberlegt gehandelt hat, da er so nicht nur Hekates Schattenreich, sondern auch andere zerstört und sich so mächtige Feinde wie beispielsweise Hel geschaffen hat. Während Nidhogg herbeigerufen wird, erfahren die beiden Unsterblichen von Dagon, was die Älteren mit Nidhogg angestellt haben und auch, dass es früher Rassen gab, gegen die die Älteren Krieg geführt haben. Dies erschrickt, zu Dagons Belustigung, beide. Als Dagon auch erwähnt, dass Nidhogg, das letzte Mal, als er freigelassen wurde, drei Tage lang getobt hat, haben sie Bedenken und Dee überlegt, Nidhoggs Freisetzung zu stoppen, allerdings erwähnt Machiavelli, dass es zu spät sei, da Nidhogg bereits da ist. Er macht sich selbst Vorwürfe, die Disir gerufen zu haben, da er schon immer vorsichtig, listig und auch zurückhaltend war, was ihm sein Überleben oft genug gerettet hat und den Disir solches Verhalten vollkommen fremd ist. Einige Zeit später sieht er, wie eine Disir Saint-Germains Haus verlässt und kann sich gerade noch mit Dagon und Dee aus dem Auto retten, bevor der Drache es platt trampelt. Auch wenn Dee glaubt, dass Scathach in Nidhoggs Klauen so gut wie tot ist, widerspricht Machiavelli, da es schon oft falsche Nachrichten über den Tod der Kriegerin gegeben habe. Ebenfalls weist er darauf hin, dass der eigentlich furchtlose Nidhogg vor etwas, das nicht Scathach ist, flieht und nur eine der drei Disen das Haus verlassen hat. Deswegen will er eine neue Strategie entwerfen und entlässt Dagon aus seinen Diensten, da er ihm Rache an Scathach versprochen hat. Kurz nachdem Dagon verschwunden ist, verlässt Josh das Haus und Machiavelli glaubt zuerst, dass er Excalibur in der Hand hält, allerdings versichert Dee ihm, dass das von Josh geführte Schwert nicht Excalibur sein kann, da er selbst es besitze. Machiavelli schlussfolgert daraus, dass Joshs Waffe Clarent ist. Dee erhält einen Anruf und teilt Machiavelli anschließend mit, dass Perenelle aus ihrer Zelle in Alcatraz entkommen ist, was Machiavelli nicht glücklich stimmt, da er zwar deutlichen Respekt vor Nicholas Flamel hat, seine Frau aber sehr viel mehr fürchte. Machiavelli benutzt das Auto eines Polizeibeamten und einen Stadtplan, um Nidhoggs Route zu bestimmen und ihm zu folgen. Machiavelli und Dee unterhalten sich kurz, wobei das Gespräch auf Perenelle kommt, welche beide für sehr stark und gefährlich halten und Dee sagt, dass er sie am Leben gelassen habe, weil sie einen extremen Wissensschatz besitzt. Allerdings verkündet er auch, dass das Risiko, das von ihr ausgeht, zu groß ist, und er die Morrigan geschickt hat, um Perenelle zu töten. Sie holen Nidhogg ein und Machiavelli erkennt, dass das Ungeheuer nur deshalb so wild mit seinem Schwanz schlägt und unkontrollierte Zerstörung verursacht, weil es verwundet ist und sich Lava unter seiner Haut bildet. Dee verspottet ihn für sein Mitgefühl mit dem Drachen, woraufhin Machiavelli erwidert, dass er immer noch seine Menschlichkeit besitze. Josh kämpft mit der verbleibenden Disir, vor der Dee ihn schließlich rettet und zu ihm ins Auto bringt. Machiavelli versucht weitere Male vergeblich, den Motor zu starten, bis Josh sich ans Steuer setzt und den Wagen zum Fahren bringt. Nachdem sie ausgestiegen sind, gehen sie durch die Kanalisation in die Katakomben unter Paris. Er erklärt Josh, was das für ein Ort ist. Während des kurzen Gesprächs erwähnt Josh, dass Scathach ihn für mächtiger als Dee halte und Machiavelli ist überrascht darüber, dass die Kriegerin dies gesagt hat, stimmt der Aussage aber ebenfalls zu. Als die Katakomben immer tiefer werden, will Josh wieder an die Oberfläche, aber Machiavelli sagt, dass dies nicht mehr möglich ist und Josh entweder als Erweckter über die Erde gehen würde oder gar nicht. Bevor sie die Halle betreten, in der Mars gefangen ist, schärft er Josh ein, weder Angst noch Panik zu zeigen, und als die Satyrn Phobos und Deimos Josh bedrohen, hilft Machiavelli Josh mit seiner Stimme, sich gegen die von ihnen hervorgerufenen Gefühle zu wehren. Josh bittet Mars, ihn zu erwecken, und als der Ältere fragt, wer ihn ausbilden wird, wollen dies sowohl Machiavelli als auch Dee. Josh wäre eigentlich Machiavelli lieber, allerdings bestimmt Mars, dass Dee es tun soll, weil er dessen Motive klar sehen kann und Machiavellis nicht. Mars erweckt Josh und Machiavelli ist der einzige, der sich vor den blitzartigen Entladungen von dessen Aura in Sicherheit bringen kann und so unversehrt bleibt. Er sieht deshalb als erstes die näher kommenden Gestalten und riecht den Vanilleduft von Sophies Aura. Nachdem Dee Mars in Knochenmasse gefangen hat, wirkt Machiavelli nicht besonders beeindruckt, auch wenn er weiß, dass ihre Meister sie wahrscheinlich umbringen werden, da sie Flamel und die Zwillinge nicht in ihre Gewalt gebracht haben. Dee hat jedoch noch einen Plan und will zusammen mit Machiavelli die Stadtwächter freilassen. Auf dem Dach der Kathedrale sehen sie, wie Flamel, die Zwillinge, Johanna und Saint-Germain an die Oberfläche kommen. Sie erwecken die Wasserspeier auf der Kathedrale von Notre-Dame zum Leben, damit sie für sie gegen ihre Widersacher kämpfen. Johanna schießt aus ihrer Aura geformte Pfeile nach ihm. Der erste fliegt knapp an seinem Gesicht vorbei, während sich der zweite in seinen Oberschenkel bohrte. Durch den daraus resultierenden Schmerz kann er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, weshalb die von ihm kontrollierten Figuren zerfallen. Um die Zwillinge dennoch in seine Gewalt zu bringen, verkündet Dee, dass er sie töten will, da er sie als Totenbeschwörer wieder ins Leben zurückrufen und kontrollieren kann. Machiavelli ist dagegen, was den Doktor jedoch nicht interessiert. Die Zwillinge schaffen es jedoch, die Statuen zu zerstören, woraufhin Dee verkündet, dass Machiavelli in Schwierigkeiten stecke, da alles seine Schuld sei - zumindest würde er es in seinem Bericht so schreiben. Als Machiavelli - der den Pfeil inzwischen aus seinem Bein entfernt hat - sagt, dass sein eigener Bericht anders aussehen werde, zeigt Dee sich unbeeindruckt, da Machiavelli den Ruf eines Lügners besitzt. Daraufhin erwidert Machiavelli, dass er die vorherigen Unterhaltungen digital aufgezeichnet hat. Dee lenkt ein und fragt Machiavelli, was dieser fordere, damit die Aufnahmen geheim bleiben. Machiavelli stellt seinen Plan vor, die Zwillinge auszubilden, da diese schon jetzt unglaublich stark sind, obwohl Sophie nur zwei Zweige der Elementmagie beherrscht und Josh noch gar keinen. Er sagt, dass jeder, der sie in der Hand hat, die Welt in der Hand hat. Die mächtige Zauberin Schließlich bekommt Macchiavelli den Auftrag, gemeinsam mit Billy The Kid Perenelle Flamel gefangen zu nehmen und die Monster, die auf der Insel Alcatraz gefangen sind, auf San Francisco loszulassen. Schließlich trickst Perenelle Billy und Niccolò aus und klaut ihr Boot. Der unheimliche Hexenbeschwörer Billy und Macchiavelli müssen sich für ihr Versagen bei Quetzalcoatl verantworten. Da er Aten, Macchiavellis Gebieter, einen Gefallen schuldig ist, lässt er Mac davonkommen und widerstrebend auch Billy. Macchiavelli stört es, das er einfach wie eine Schachfigur hin und her geschoben wird und beginnt, an seinen Gebietern zu zweifeln. Dabei wird ihm klar, das er in all den Jahren, in denen er schon unsterblich ist, dasselbe mit vielen anderen Menschen getan hat, und sie nicht als Individuen betrachtet hat, sondern als gesichtslose Masse. Der schwarze Hexenmeister Machiavelli wird klar, das Billy genauso denkt wie er selbst und es nicht gut findet, das er die Monster auf San Francisco loslassen soll. Am Anfang zweifelt er, weil er kein waerloga (Schwurbrecher) werden will, aber schließlich beschließen sie, sich zu weigern. Als Dee kommt und die Monster als Ablenkungsmanöver befreien will, stellen sich Billy und Mac ihm in den Weg. Virgina knockt sie aber mit ihrer Flöte aus. Die silberne Magierin Macchiavelli und Billy kämpfen an der Seite von Perenelle, Nicholas, Odin, Hel und Mars gegen die Monster die auf Alcatraz gefangen gehalten werden. Zur Person Aussehen Niccolò Machiavelli wird als schlank, groß und mit kurz geschnittenem, schneeweißen Haar beschrieben. Auf dem Handrücken hat er eine gezackte Narbe, welche Perenelle ihm beigebracht hat. Seine Augen sind steingrau. Charakter Am Anfang wird er als mächtiger Feind dargestellt, da er oft skrupellos und kalt wirkt, da er seine Gefühle besser kontrollieren kann als Dee. Oft wird behauptet, er sei gefährlicher als Dee. Im Verlauf der Bücher stellt sich heraus, dass es an seiner Unberechenbarkeit liegt, die ihn sogar gegenüber dem dunklen Geschlecht gefährlich werden lässt. Er hat großen Respekt vor den Flamels und vor allem vor Perenelle, die ihn einst am Ätna bezwungen hat, was ihm das Leben gekostet hätte, wäre der Vulkan nicht ausgebrochen. Außerdem amüsiert es ihn häufig, das die Flamels Dee so oft austricksen können. Im Verlauf der Handlung wird offenbart, dass ein Teil von Machiavellis Gefährlichkeit sich auch darauf gründet, dass er nicht so sehr nach Anerkennung sucht und nicht so von sich selbst und seiner Unentbehrlichkeit überzeugt ist. Dadurch, dass er in vieler Hinsicht unkomplizierter ist als der Doktor, freundet er sich unter anderem mit Billy the Kid an. Ebenfalls hat Machiavelli trotz seines Alters und seinen Diensten seine Menschlichkeit noch nicht verloren. Über die Handlung hinweg beginnt er, die Beweggründe der Dunklen Älteren infrage zu stellen und entscheidet sich schlussendlich für seine Menschlichkeit und versucht zu verhindern, dass Monster auf San Francisco losgelassen werden. Auch wenn er schon lange lebt, so bezeichnet Black Hawk seine Existenz als "Überleben" statt als wirkliches "Leben", da Machiavelli selbst zugibt, dass es Ewigkeiten her ist, dass er irgendetwas einfach nur als Spaß an der Sache getan hat und stattdessen nur wegen eines gewissen Ziels handelt. Beziehungen Dagon Dagon war fast vierhundert Jahre lang, Machiavellis loyaler Diener, nachdem Machiavelli ihm einst das Leben gerettet hat. In der darauf folgenden Zeit erwiderte Dagon den Gefallen mehrmals und verhielt sich Machiavelli stets loyal gegenüber. Dagon behauptet, nicht nur bei Machiavelli geblieben zu sein, weil dieser ihm das Leben gerettet hat, sondern auch, weil sie beide sich charakterlich ähneln. Über die Jahre hinweg begann Machiavelli, Dagon als seinen Freund zu betrachten. Dr. John Dee Macchiavelli verachtet ihn meist, für sein skrupelloses Vorgehen und seinem nicht-Vorhandensein von Menschlichkeit. Er sieht sich selbst als mächtiger als Dee an. Dadurch, dass sowohl er als auch Dee von ihren Meistern mit dem Einfangen der legendären Zwillingen betraut sind, werden sie notgedrungen zu Verbündeten und fallen beide in Ungnade, nachdem die Newmans fliehen können. Dee gerät jedoch wesentlich stärker in Bedrängnis als Machiavelli und bittet anschließend um dessen Hilfe. Da Machiavelli der Meinung ist, Dee könnte ein lohnender Verbündeter sein, gewährt er ihm diese und ist später gemeinsam mit ihm auf Alcatraz, als die Älteren bereits einen Preis auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzt haben. Jedoch rebelliert Machiavelli gegen ihn, um San Francisco vor den Monstern zu retten, jedoch kann Dee, der im Besitz der vier Elementschwerter ist, ihn mit deren Hilfe überwältigen und nach Danu Talis verschwinden. Billy the Kid Machiavelli hält Billy the Kid ursprünglich für impulsiv und gedankenlos, ist diesem jedoch nicht abgeneigt oder hochmütig gegenüber, was Billy durchaus merkt und unwillkürlich mit Dees arrogantem Verhalten vergleicht. Zusammen haben sie den Auftrag, Perenelle Flamel auf Alcatraz zu töten, scheitern dabei jedoch, da Perenelle ihr Boot stiehlt, wodurch sie zunächst auf der Insel festsitzen. Nachdem man ihnen eine zweite Chance gibt, die Monster auf die Stadt loszulassen, zeigt Billy von beiden die stärkere Abneigung gegen diese Idee und gemeinsam überzeugen sie sich gegenseitig von der Amoral dieser Unternehmung und versuchen Seite an Seite, Dee zu stoppen, scheitern jedoch. Später kämpfen sie Seite an Seite gegen die Monster und als Billy tödlich verwundet wird, tut Machiavelli alles um ihn zu retten und bringt sich dabei beinahe selbst um. Auch wenn Machiavelli von Billys saloppem und leichtsinnigen Verhalten oftmals genervt erscheint, beginnt er im Laufe der Handlung den jungen Unsterblichen zu schätzen und ihn als seinen Freund zu betrachten. Im Gegenzug schafft es Billy leichter als viele andere, Machiavelli zu durchschauen und seine wahren Beweggründe sowie sein gutes Herz und seine innerliche Trockenheit zu erkennen. Nicholas Flamel Auch wenn die beiden auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen, ist Nicholas Flamel der Meinung, dass er und Machiavelli unter anderen Umständen Freunde hätten werden können. Machiavelli vertrat damals den Standpunkt, dass sie dies nie herausfinden würden. Er weiß jedoch, dass er den Alchemysten respektiert. Als Flamel erfährt, dass Machiavelli die Seiten gewechselt hat, ist er zunächst nicht von Machiavellis Aufrichtigkeit überzeugt. Perenelle Flamel Nicholas Flamel bringt Machiavelli zweifelsohne Respekt entgegen, wirklich fürchten tut er jedoch Perenelle Flamel. Die beiden haben einst am Ätna gekämpft, und Machiavelli unterschätzt sie heillos - er gibt selbst zu, dass er dies aufgrund seines veralteten Frauenbilds tat - und starb infolge dieser Unterschätzung beinahe. Er nimmt sich vor, diesen Fehler auf Alcatraz nicht noch einmal zu machen und schärft Billy ein, die Zauberin nicht zu unterschätzen und so bald wie möglich zu töten. Jedoch trickst Perenelle ihn wieder aus und flieht mit dem Boot der beiden Unsterblichen, statt sich ihnen zu stellen. Scathach Es ist nicht klar, seit wann die beiden Feinde sind, aber wahrscheinlich sind sie das schon lange. Es wurde erwähnt, das sie sich schon sechs mal begegnet sind, das letzte Mal im Stalingrad im Jahre 1942, wo sie den Sieg von Machiavellis Armee verhindert hat. Machiavelli respektiert sie wegen ihrer unglaublichen Fähigkeiten, hat jedoch in Stalingrad geschworen, sie umzubringen. Scathach hatte einst die Möglichkeit, ihn umzubringen - sie erwähnt, zu bereuen, es nicht getan zu haben. Machiavelli sieht sie als eine so große Bedrohung an, dass er nur wegen ihr die Disir kontaktiert, obwohl er diese für unberechenbar und seine eigene Entscheidung nicht für klug hält. Fähigkeiten Kampfstil Machiavelli kämpft mithilfe seiner magischen Fähigkeiten. Einsatz der Magie Ob Machiavelli einen Zweig der Elementmagie beherrscht, ist unklar. Jedoch gilt er als hervorragender Magier und ist beispielsweise in der Lage, aus weiter Entfernung eine Tulpa zu erschaffen und zu kontrollieren, genau wie er durch andere Objekte sprechen und diese lebendig werden lassen kann. Besondere Fähigkeiten Machiavelli besitzt neben seinen offensiven Fähigkeiten einen großen Wissensschatz sowie einen kalkulierenden, gerissenen Charakter und Grundwissen in der Alchemie. Zitate Der dunkle Magier * "Machiavelli ist ein Unsterblicher, der sich mit den Dunklen des Älteren Geschlechts verbündet hat. Aber er ist kein Freund von Dee, auch wenn sie auf derselben Seite kämpfen. Machiavelli ist älter als der Magier, unendlich gefährlicher und zweifellos cleverer. Ich hätte ihn umbringen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt habe." - Scathach über Machiavelli * "Der gefährlichste Unsterbliche in ganz Europa. Ja, glaub mir, gegen den ist Dee der reinste Amateur." - Nicholas Flamel über Machiavelli * "Willkommen zurück in Paris, Alchemyst." - Machiavelli zu Flamel * "Der gute Dr. Dee lässt grüßen." - Machiavelli zu Flamel * "In diesem Jahrhunder bin ich Franzose. Ich liebe Paris. Es ist meine Lieblingsstadt in Europa - nach Florenz natürlich." - Machiavelli zu Flamel * "Du hast mich immer für einen besseren Menschen gehalten, als ich in Wirklichkeit bin, Nicholas." - Machiavelli zu Flamel * "Ich glaube, dass in jedem von uns etwas Gutes steckt ..." - "Nein, in mir nicht, Alchemyst, nicht mehr und schon seit langer Zeit nicht nicht mehr." - Machiavelli zu Flamel * "Das klingt ja wie eine Drohung ... Aber in deiner Lage bist du weit davon entfernt, Drohungen aussprechen zu können, glaub mir." - Machiavelli zu Flamel * "Das klingt schon wieder wie eine Drohung, Nicholas. Glaub mir, du hast keine Ahnung, welche Kräfte hier gegen dich angetreten sind. Deine kleinen Zaubertricks werden dich vor ihnen nicht retten." - Machiavelli zu Flamel * "Er kann so kindisch sein. Immer muss er das letzte Wort haben." - Machiavelli über Dee * "Hass ist das nutzloseste aller Gefühle. Erfolg ist die beste Rache." - Machiavelli zu Dagon * "Dee ist ein gefährlicher Fanatiker." - "Und du nicht?" - "Ich bin nur gefährlich." -'' Machiavelli und Dagon'' * "Die Schuld immer abwälzen - auf die Strategie bin ich, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, schon zwanzig Jahre vor deiner Geburt gekommen." - Machiavelli zu Dee * "Jede Tat hat Konsequenzen." - Machiavelli zu Dee * "Du hast dir eine Menge Feinde gemacht, gefährliche Feinde." - Machiavelli zu Dee * "Du bist jetzt seit fast vierhundert Jahren bei mir und warst mir gegenüber immer loyal. Dir verdanke ich mein Leben und meine Freiheit. Hiermit entlasse ich dich aus meinen Diensten. Suche die Leiche der Schattenhaften. Und falls Scathach noch am Leben ist, wenn du sie findest, tu, was du tun musst. Geh jetzt - und gib auf dich acht, mein Freund." - Machiavelli zu Dagon * "Die Fähigkeit, Menschen zu lieben hast du nie verstanden, wie?" - Machiavelli zu Dee * "Ich habe mein langes Leben nicht gegen Menschlichkeit eingetauscht, Doktor. Ich kenne meine Wurzeln. Du hast dich so angestrengt, zu werden wie dein Meister, dass du darüber vergessen hast, wie man als Mensch fühlt, wie es ist, Mensch zu sein. Und wir Menschen haben die Fähigkeit, mit einem anderen Wesen mitzufühlen. Das ist es, was die Menschheit über das Ältere Geschlecht hinausgehoben hat, sie groß gemacht hat." - Machiavelli zu Dee * "Ich habe sie nicht in Brand gesteckt." - Machiavelli zu Dee über die Disir * "Die Menschen sind immer bestrebt, Ordnung in Chaos zu verwandeln." - Machiavelli zu Josh * "Ich bin nicht Dee." - Machiavelli zu Josh * "Deine Aura kann ich nicht lesen. Ich weiß nicht, was du willst. Vielleicht, weil du dich auch noch nicht entschieden hast." - Mars zu Machiavelli * "Wer sie in der Hand hat, hat die Welt in der Hand." - Machiavelli zu Dee über die Zwillinge Trivia *Macchiavelli sammelt Masken *Das Passwort für seinen Laptop ist Discorsi sopra la prima deca die Tito Livo, eines seiner weniger bekannten Bücher * Billy nennt ihn einmal "Mac" *Macchiavelli mag Star Wars lieber als Star Trek * Er ist der titelgebende Charakter in Der dunkle Hexenmeister * Er hat das Autofahren von Karl Benz gelernt, ist jedoch in der jetzigen Zeit sehr schlecht darin. Dee bezeichnet in als den "schlechtesten Fahrer, der ihm je begegnet ist". * Er spricht ein dutzend Sprachen, dazu fünf Computersprachen und ist ein weltweit gefragter Experte auf dem Gebiet der Quantenphysik * Er ist Vegetarier und macht jeden Tag Sport Widersprüche * In Der dunkle Magier erwähnt Machiavelli, dass er die Zerstörung Paris' - welches 2.211.000 Einwohner hat - in Kauf nehmen würde, wenn dies Scathachs Zerstörung bedeutet. Als Dagon später erwähnt, dass Nidhogg bei seiner letzten Freisetzung zehntausend Humani tötete, bevor er wieder freigelassen wurde, scheint Machiavelli jedoch Skrupel zu haben und die Beschwörung des Monsters stoppen. * Er erwähnt, seine Menschlichkeit nicht gegen seine Unsterblichkeit eingetauscht zu haben, als er den leidenden Nidhogg sieht, sagt jedoch zu Ende des gleichen Buches, dass es ihm nicht schwer falle, Menschen zu töten, da diese ersetzbar seien. Links * Artikel über Niccolò Machiavelli Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Unsterbliche Kategorie:Humani